Teach Me To Love
by fracturediamond
Summary: Maura has a moment of doubt and Jane is there to turn that doubt into something else. Just a tiny one-shot. Fluff enough for everyone! Read and enjoy.


**Hey there! (: This is my first published Rizzles fanfic. I'm still attempting to get their voices down and I frequently dilly dally around with these two lovely ladies, as I have three other stories I'm working on. Any feed back, positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed.**

**Pairings- Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles (duh)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't have a beta (unfortunately) so any and all mistakes are mine, I do apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teach Me to Love<strong>_

Jane swaggered through the opening up to the resident ME's office space, the whir of the doors and the stomping of shoes mixing together to create the normal greeting that entered Maura's ears on normal days. But today wasn't a normal day. There was no, "Hi Jane!" or even a softly spoken, "Oh" to announce that the flaxen haired woman had been caught eyeballing shoes on her laptop when she should be doing paperwork. Silence pervaded the room, until a soft sniffle floated its way to Jane's finely tuned ears. _Her office_! Work boots strode across clinically clean tile to rest in the middle of Maura's office door. The detective strained her eyes to see past that but the light was turned off. _That's odd…_

"Maura?" Jane inquired to the dark room.

Another sniffle sounded out.

"Maur, I know you're in there. I'm turning on the light and coming in. You better not be crying, I mean shit, I know I said I didn't wanna try the caviar but that's no reason to get all weepy on me." The last sentence was muttered out of taut lips as the Italian shuffled slowly into Maura's office. The bright artificial light illuminated the shaking doctor curled up on the uncomfortable scarlet chair. _Well no wonder she's crying, that thing could double as a brick_. Jane silently glided to the front of the chair where she perched on her knees to get eye level with the good doctor. Warm, olive hands cupped a tear streaked face; molten chocolate peered into stormy hazel.

"This isn't about the caviar, is it?" raspy words inquired, trying to lighten the mood as a chuckle escaped the detective's lips. _Please God, let it be the caviar. _

Golden hair whispered about, shaking a negative to Jane's question.

"Oh sweetie," Jane's strong hand found Maura's and she pulled her up and to the couch nestled near the corner. So they could at least talk comfortably. Detective faced doctor, both professions that specialize in figuring out where something went terribly wrong. Or right. They'd figure this out too; together. Still holding onto Maura's hand Jane rubbed soothing circles onto the soft skin. The already trembling woman only shook harder. The warm Italian pulled her best friend into a hug, holding her head close to her shoulder as lean fingers worked their way through silky hair. Maura's back became tingly and warm as Jane rubbed circles on it she could hear the steady _thump-thump_ of Jane's heart too, eventually tears fell less frequently and the sobs became intermittent. When Maura was finally calm Jane pulled back but continued to hold onto that soft hand as the other caramel hand rested on a creamy exposed leg.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The pleading tone of it made Jane want to cringe, she hated begging.

Maura always admired the way Jane could put her to ease with just a few hugs and a couple of pet names. She felt warm and loved after every low when her best friend was involved in picking up the metaphorical pieces of her emotionally trifled heart. Oxygen filled Maura's lungs as she prepared herself to explain herself to Jane, but now that she was done crying it all seemed so trivial. Inquisitive eyes bore down upon her though and shaky words spilled their way out of an unsure mouth.

"I don't think I know how to love."

Jane blinked owlishly at Maura's brevity and sudden tumult of words. Before she could open her mouth or let alone digest the words the blonde beauty began speaking again. This time in a stronger voice, as if she had definitely concluded she couldn't harbor the emotional capacity to love.

"I mean, there was Garrett. But that was more to satisfy our parents and the social expectations put on us to continue our elite lineage. It was serious Jane, but I don't think I was ever_ in love with_ him. When I was younger I remember drawing little hearts on my papers and repeating aloud, 'Maura Fairfield' but…it just didn't feel like the kind of love that my minute amount of friends gushed on about. I loved him, yes. But when the moment came for me to choose him or my career; we amicably parted ways. I think that, by what I've observed and by what I've listened to, that if I were in love with him I would have stayed with him. I never dated much Jane, I mean; I've had numerous sex partners. Both male and female, but it never surpassed a physical bond. There were offers, and I tried, so hard to feel that emotional spark. But I think there's something wrong with me."

Choking down the urge to throttle Garrett because he made Maura doubt herself, again, and denying herself the pleasure of mentally cursing out Constance Jane began to speak.

"There's nothing wrong with you Maura. _Nothing_. Don't ever think like that. So you're a little quirky and goofy? So what? _I_ love you the exact way you are. I like the way you spout facts like you can't get enough of the world, like every little thing fascinates you. It's endearing. It amuses me how you flounder in social situations because I get to help you make your way through, it makes me feel important. The way you excel in your profession and work just because you want to help amazes me. I'd probably be off in Mexico somewhere sipping beer on some beach if I had half the money you do," Maura widened her eyes at the prospect of Jane ever leaving her, "okay, not really. But you get my point. What I'm trying to say is that every little thing you do, say, think, well, it makes you the beautiful person you are. It shows with bright clarity that you love and are more capable of love than anyone I've ever known. So don't change, because I promise you, there's nothing wrong with you. At all. I love you with all my heart, every little thing that makes Maura Isles Maura Isles. And you gotta admit, my love is rare." Jane's pontification ended with a wink and it succeeded in getting a brilliant smile and a small chuckle out of the elusive doctor.

"Besides, any person that loves you shouldn't want you to change; you just haven't met the right person yet." Jane said matter of factly as she shrugged and flopped onto her back encompassing the remainder of the couch. Suddenly the space at the bottom of Jane's boot clad feet became empty as Maura hovered over Jane, holding herself up by the elbows as her left leg squeezed between her best friend's never ending legs, the right took up the meager space left at the edge of the couch. They fit perfectly.

"Uhm, Maur, I'm all for snuggles, but I need to be able to breathe." Jane nervously chuckled as her darkening eyes slid down her friend's curvaceous form. A small finger began to trace Jane's protruding clavicle bone. "You love me, don't you Jane?"

Offended that Maura even asked that question at all the Italian quickly replied with a positive, "Of course I do Maur."

"Okay, not what I meant. Let me rephrase that, you're _in_ love with me, right?" Hazel eyes dared Jane to lie.

Flustered and put on the spot Jane was about to deflect and make a joke out of their situation, but Maura placed a finger on Jane's soft lips; she resisted the urge to kiss it. Nodding her answer Jane blushed, Maura was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Leaning her head down to softly graze her lips across smooth, pliable skin the Irish beauty hummed across bumpy skin, shrouding both women in a haze of spun gold.

"You could," a kiss on the base of an olive tinted neck, "teach me…" a gasp, "to love." A whisky moan permeated the air between two sets of eager lips.

A barely perceptible shake fluttered russet hair, "Oh no, I don't think I'm the right perso…." That damned finger stemmed the flow of Jane's nervous words again.

"You could_ show_ me to love as well." A breath rippled across the wet spot on Jane's neck where Maura's talented tongue had been dancing around on; another hitch in the detective's breathing. Maura could say anything she damn well pleased and the headstrong woman beneath her would undeniably acquiesce.

A feather light kiss to the chin, "but I think Jane, I think you already have."

Lips molded together finally, as the two women got a taste of love for the first time.


End file.
